Dream
by WISH legacy
Summary: This isn't love. It's merely a dream that they live in, to reach the closest they will ever get to happiness... NejiSaku, with mentions of SasuSaku and NejiTen. Oneshot


_**Dedicated to Eva-sama, the most brilliant artist I've ever seen. :bows: Happy Birthday! XD**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Quote: "I'm just a fragment of her dream."_ – Tohno, from Air.

* * *

.:Encounter:.

Blank, emotionless white eyes stared at the tombstone. It was a clear, sunny day, with bits of clouds in the air. A calm, cool, refreshing breeze came from time to time.

Still staring at the tombstone, the young man paused for a moment, fingered the pink roses, before placing them down in front of the grave. He then placed his hands on the carvings, mouthing the name of the one on the tombstone: Ten-ten.

A flash of reminiscence entered his eyes, breaking his emotionless state, along with a hint of a smile. With a melancholic tone, he whispered, "You always did like the colour pink, didn't you?"

Picking himself up, he quickly composed himself back to his usual calm and collected self. As he was about to leave, a voice called out to him.

"Hyuuga-san?"

He turned to face the one who called out to him, and nodded to acknowledge her presence. "Haruno-san…"

"What brings you here?"

Neji nodded towards the tombstone.

"Ah…"

"You?"

"Me?" said the pink-haired girl, slightly puzzled.

"Why are you here? I don't believe anyone close to you has died…"

"………….."

After a long pause, Sakura sighed and looked up. With a wistful voice, she replied back, "Well, he might as well be died to this village, eh…"

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, and her eyes glossed over, face distorted with pain.

Neji looked at the girl for a moment, and said slowly, "…Want to walk out together?"

Sakura froze for a moment, almost in shock, and gave a small smile. "Sure…"

* * *

.:Interlude:.

Weeks went by, and slowly turned to years. And around the Leaf village, a familiar couple was seen yet again walking down the streets again.

Those who don't know them say that they make a perfect image: the serious, brilliant genius of the Hyuuga clan and the bright, cheerful girl who was going to become one of the most brilliant medic-nin ever existed, under the guidance of Tsunade-sama. Typical couple… The girl will warm the guy's heart and stuff like that.

But those who _do_ know them, know better.

* * *

.:Illusion:.

"… They say that we should stop this."

Sakura paused at his words, and gave a wry grin, "Funny. Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei told me the exact same thing."

The both of them stared out in the field, watching the kids of the village play their days away.

Sakura looked at Neji and said, rhetorically, "Do _you _think we should stop?"

And of course, Neji replied the way she expected him to, "…No."

Because both of them know that this isn't love, only using each other simply to forget. Forget Ten-ten, forget Sasuke… Even to the point where they would dress themselves like the other's true love, just so they can forget.

Because remembering is too much to bare.

"They say that we'll get hurt one day, with this… faking."

"Eh..."

"But, if I don't have this, I won't have anything left to _dream_…"

"I know."

Because they both have to live in this illusion, need it like a dying man needs water. Because if they don't, they'll have nothing left…

Sakura gave out a dry laugh.

"We're such desperate losers, don't you think?"

Neji merely looked at her, and quietly held her hand.

She then flung herself onto Neji's chest, and let out a quiet, hollow wail, sound muffled by the shirt so no one can here. And Neji too, buried himself into Sakura's soft pink hair,allowed himself to shed tears of yearning, of what he can't have.

* * *

.:Finale:.

This isn't love. It's merely usage, an illusion. And they both know that.

But, to them, that's okay.

Because, right now, at this very moment, they can pretend that they're happy, pretend that everything will be okay. Because the both of them know that this is the closest they'll ever get to the one they truly love, if they impersonate, imagine.

It doesn't matter if in the end, they'll only get hurt, be in more pain. Because that's the _future_, and this is the present. A present where they can live with themselves if they let this dream continue.

So when Neji proposes to Sakura, she knows that this is the seal to the dream. To continue with this dream until her death do they part. The final deal.

And she gladly accept, because right now, this is the closest the both will ever get to happiness.

And he managed a smile, for he knew that he too can continue with this illusion until death.

And that was their vow that they'll keep for the rest of their lives.

* * *

A/N: Gomen ne, Eva-sama. x.x This ish a very dark romance... I think, if I did a SasuSaku instead, it would have been happier...But I wanted to try this pair out. x) When you mentioned it, I became interested...

Anyhow, happy birthday! x) And go check out Eva-sama's website. It's teh awesome. Linkee ish on my profile. xD


End file.
